


[Fanart] Castle on the Hill

by keyflight790



Series: Foam Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fanart, God I love that tag, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Illustrations for tsundanire's story Castle on the Hill:Harry takes a "road trip" back to England after spending a few years in Romania working with dragons.





	[Fanart] Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castle on the Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954179) by [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire). 



Draco… It’s been ten years of us dancing around this. Actually, more than ten if you count our school years. The only thing I’m going to want to do when I see you is kiss you. So when you see me, I don’t want you to give a single damn about how awkward you might feel. I want you to grab me and kiss me. Kiss me so hard that we forget anything but how desperately in love we’ve fallen.

For [Tsundanire:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire) your writing is amazing, but your friendship is even better.  Thanks for letting me put these two foam faces together.   

**Author's Note:**

> I own the foam. That's about it.


End file.
